


Would You Rather

by space_notra



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, I just wanted happy lesbians, king AU, silly date night conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_notra/pseuds/space_notra
Summary: little drabble about how Regina likes asking Brianna would you rather questions





	Would You Rather

“Ok so would you rather have a giant raven that speaks only in cryptic prophecies or a three headed cat that lets you teleport 10 meters at a time,” Regina asks looking over to her girlfriend lying on the blanket beside her. 

Brianna softly laughed and paused for a moment, pursing her lips as if deep in thought. She probably was knowing her, finally looking over she said “how big is the bird? Like are we talking about the size of a large dog or horse or a truck”

“Big enough that you could- if you really worked hard and trained it you could ride it- not with a saddle though that’s cheating, it could carry you in its talons.” Regina said reaching over to play with a loose curl. 

“Well I don’t want that. But I’d still choose this bird”

“Really? Not the three headed cat? Think of all the places you could sneak into and places you could see?” 

“But 10 meters at a time? Reg it’d take forever to get anywhere. Besides a smart car sized raven is just more convenient” 

“Convenient really babe? Hmm just let me ride my giant ass bird into battle” 

“I can’t just let Edgar stay at home by himself all day!” 

“Edgar?”

“Nevermore seems a little too on the noise?” Brianna said scrunching her nose, “unless you have something better? He’s your son too after all”

“Well this changes everything!” Regina giggled scooting closer to Brianna and pressing a kiss into her shoulder, “his middle name should be Diablo then”

“Diablo?”

“Sleeping Beauty! He’s Maleficent's familiar” 

“You’re ridiculous you know that”, she says turning to her side and moving her hand up to Regina’s face 

“But that's why you love me, it's part of my charm,” she smirked leaning over to kiss her softly as Brianna pulled her closer wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. 

“I love you.” she whispered into Regina’s hair 

“I love you too”


End file.
